piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Shot's Guide to Finding Better Special Loot Clothes
Shadow Shot's Guide to Finding Special Loot Clothes (What Level You Should Be) OK, well I can't even begin to count how many times people ask me on my other pirates where I find all my bright clothes, dark black clothes, magenta clothes, lavender clothes. and forest green clothes. First of all, you need to know and understand that you WILL NOT, no matter how hard you try, be able to find these types of clothes until you are AT LEAST level 20 notoriety. A few of my friends and I have made and tested this theory with our new pirates, and it is true. When I reached level 22 on my other pirates is when I began receiving brights (I do not reveal the names of my pirates because I don't like being defined by who I am on my other pirates; I know, I'm weird for doing that). First, I started off receiving bright blue and red cotton trousers, then bright blue, green, and red sack vests. Once I reached level 27, I was getting bandanas, coats, trousers, and highwaters that were of all bright colors. I didn't start receiving dark black clothes until I was level 31. Lavenders, forest greens, and magentas didn't come until I was well into the 30's, probably around 35-37. My point isn't that that's exactly what's going to happen to you, because it differs among every pirate in the game, I'm just giving you a guideline what level you normally will have to be. Shadow Shot's Guide to Finding Special Loot Clothes (What places you should loot at) There is an extremely large number of places where loot can be found, so I'll divide it up so you don't get confused and your brain goes into overload. :) *'Bosses: 'General Darkhart- ''General Darkhart is a common place for people to go to for Famed weapons, but it also gives excellent bright and dark black clothes. Darkhart is where I find most of my bright bandanas and tanks. You can only find Darkhart by going through Beckett's Quarry and El Sudoron. Common servers where there are large groups at Darkhart for looting are Abassa, Andaba, and Antik. ''Remington the Vicious-'' Shockingly, I found quite a few lavender sack vests and magenta short sleeves at Remington. Most people loot at Remington only for The Lost Sword of El Patron, but he is known to give special loot clothes, too. On a few occasions, I have also found a few darks at Remington. Remington is only found on Kingshead past the Armory. ''Neban the Silent- ''Neban the Silent is very uncommonly visited by people, but he actually gave me and a few friends bright blue and green clothing, such as bandanas and sack vests. Neban is found in Beckett's Quarry near the entrance of El Sudoron. ''D-vil Root- ''D-vil Root used to drop no loot, but this was fixed when they updated Raven's Cove. He does not give much, and I have only gotten one thing from him- a bright green cotton short sleeve. I thought I might as well put D-vil Root, but try the other bosses first. He is found on Outcast Isle on one of two sub-islands on Outcast. ''Jacques le Blanc and Tomas Blanco- ''The French Undead Brothers of horror. Two of the hardest bosses in the game, but they give some pretty good loot and rep; I have gotten many bright orange sashes and bright green sack vests and cotton trousers from them. Jacques is always found on the same spot on Isla Cangrejos, while his brother Tomas resides in the spot on Cutthroat Isle. ''General Sandspine- ''General Sandspine, who has weak grenade attacks and gives great loot and rep, especially to Shadow Shot, because this is where I leveled gun rapidly. He gave me forest green cotton short sleeves and open short sleeves as well as some dark black silk vests. * *Islands: ''Padres del Fuego- ''Padres del Fuego is home to bosses ''General Darkhart, Neban the Silent, ''Bonerattler, Undead Timothy Dartan Samuel, and Dreadtooth. The best places to find special loot clothes are in The Catacombs where all the Gypsies, Raiders, and Executioners, past the Slashers and Grenadiers. The bosses that give the best loot there are ''Darkhart and Neban. Tortuga- ''Tortuga has two bosses that give special loot clothes, ''General Sandspine ''and General Hex. ''General Sandspine ''more commonly gives special loot clothes, while General Hex uncommonly gives the special loot clothes. ''Port Royal- ''There are not any stationary bosses at Port Royal, as it is the starter island, sometimes rudely nicknamed the "newbie island," but some people find success in looting at Fort Charles, though sadly I have not. ''Kingshead- ''In my opinion, the best place to get brights. As soon as I got my grenades, the group of Navy veterans was shown what for, and gladly gave up ALL bright colors and ALL types of clothing you can get in bright colors. Excellent place, especially for level 20-30 pirates. ''Raven's Cove- ''In my opinion, the best place to get darks. I found numerous dark black sack vests, cotton short sleeves, silk vests, bandanas, and highwaters too. The South Idol Gathering is an excellent place to loot for dark black clothes. ''Isla Tormenta- ''In my opinion, the best place to equally find brights and dark blacks, not being particular to one or the other. This is also the best place to find magentas, lavenders, and forest greens, which I have not mentioned much. Spineskull Circle, Thrall hall, Brinescum Bridge, and Gold Room are the most common places to loot at Tormenta. ''Cutthroat Isle- ''The only spot on Cutthroat Isle I have found where brights are dropped is at ''Tomas Blanco. Isla Cangrejos- ''The only spot on Isla Cangerjos i have found where brights are dropped is at ''Jacques le Blanc. ''Outcast Isle- Very uncommonly, an ancient fly trap, twisted stump, or ''D-vil Root ''himself will drop a special loot clothing item.' Well, that's the end of my guide. I hope it helps all of you pirates out there like it helped me. Would appreciate feedback, anything unnecessary or mean WILL be promptly deleted. Thanks for reading!!! ShadowShooter (talk) 03:47, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Guides Category:Guides